To Gather Falling Petals (revised)
by TamashinoSuzume
Summary: Iemitsu was a fool. He had decided that Familiga was more important than Family and his daughter paid the price. Now Reborn is left with a broken girl who is barely a shadow of what she once was. It's up to him to help her. It's up to her to help the others she meets. Fem!Tsuna Idiot!Iemitsu Paternal!Reborn
1. Chapter 1

Mama was dead. Papa hadn't been home for who knows how long and now there was an eviction notice on her house. Tsunahime was alone, hungry, and soon to be without a home. All in all it had been a horribly awful month. One that seemed would only get worse. With a sigh she went into her home and allowed herself the simple relief of slamming the door shut behind her.

"Tadaima." There was no answer.

She clambered up the stairs and began to search for a bag Better to pack now before she was thrown out.

The neighbors didn't even look at her as she passed, only whispered about her foreign father and mongrel blood as she passed. Head down in shame she let her hair hide her tears from the gossiping housewives. There was no one here with enough pity in their hearts to help her so she kept walking. On and on until she found herself in the dirty streets, the only streets the Hibaris let be, for reasons unknown to the common populace. This was the place that her mother had warned her of, that people gossiped, that generated scandal and pain. This was her new home for now, the only place that wouldn't look twice at a fourteen year old on the streets.

Leaving her small bag tucked behind some trash she began to move quickly through the streets, eyes peeled for any sort of job that she might be able to get. After hours of walking and eventually giving up for the night she returned to the trash, pulled out a wallet with what had once been a generous allowance that now was pitiful do to childish whims that now made her bitter. Tucking it away she curled behind the trash and prayed no one would find her through the night before eventually falling asleep.

(-)

"Pssst! Girl! Ya get up now! 'Ear me? Get up now!" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Tsuna quickly through herself away from the body that was much to close to her. "Won't hurt ya, follow me and I'll give ya a place to stay." In the darkness of the alley Tsuna could barely make out the figure of a woman. Middle aged maybe, wary but knowing it was likely better than anything she could do for herself she stood and shook off the fear creeping up on her (don't do it, it whispered, not safe) and followed. Thanking whatever deity there was for this bit of kindness (except it wasn't, she should've listened to her voice).

"Around here I'm Madam."

"Tsuna." She replied, attempting to keep pace with the quick woman without tripping.

"How old are ya?"

"S-sixteen Madam." Maybe she would give her a job? (Later she wished that she had been wrong).

"Good age. Yer skinny tho'." They stopped at a back door of some indescript building, a quick knock and they were in.

(-)

It was so warm.

The warmth didn't last long. The place was a brothel and Madam had just brought in fresh meat, more specifically her. Any hopes of running away were crushed, a locked room and punishments were quick to change her thoughts.

Alone and in the dark for some indeterminate amount of time Tsuna came to realize something very important: she was worthless. Nobody wanted her or needed her, she had no place to go, was clumsy and useless and this was going to be the only place that would ever accept her.

Her training began. It became obvious to Madam quickly just how unrefined and clumsy this girl was. Tsuna couldn't help the shame that filled her when Madams eyes held disapproval and dismissal. Though the other girls were nice (they brushed her hair and told her that she, Dame-Tsuna was pretty, she had cried in happiness). They had to teach her how to be not useless, the thought of such a transformation overshadowed her fear and disgust towards the establishment. All she could think of was how pretty she felt with the girls, how confident she could speak, and how graceful she walked. And she had friends! People who taught her how to hide the bruises and listened to her and showed her how to get more tips and who laughed and smiled at her. This sense of not worthlessness made the dark brothel a savior to the orphan.

Two months of harsh (inhuman and disgusting) training to beat the worthlessness out of her and she was beautiful and wanted.

Her, Dame-Tsuna the orphan and unwanted was wanted. There was a sense of gratitude for the transformation. Now she had to repay her debt to madam, she had to be wanted and not worthless. And so she was given a new name and began a new life, as Chiruka.

(-)

It was scary, but her sisters said it always was the first time. So this was how it was supposed to be. Don't be scared this is right, this is being grateful, this is being wanted.

At fifteen she was wanted and special. Madam even let her go out unsupervised, she trusted her. Her. Tsu-Chiruka was trusted by Madam. And now she had a friend outside of the House as well. He was nice and gentle and spoke real soft like no one else had before.

He owned a cafe, the only one in this area so it was a busy place. But he always took the time to talk to her even when it was busy and even taught her how to make espresso!

She was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. He wouldn't stop following her, everywhere. To the House, to the shops, on her walks. He wouldn't let her talk to the children or the workers. He was driving away customers and now she wasn't as wanted. She needed to be wanted before she became dame again. She needed to be wanted.

And now Madam was mad. For the first time since she had arrived she was locked up for causing 'trouble'. But Madam was right she was causing trouble that's why she wasn't wanted anymore. So when her punishment was done Chiruka proved herself. She showed that she was wanted, she let the man lure her away from the house. She let him.

The man didn't last long. Killed by yakuza for not paying a protection fee and the cafe was shut down. Chiruka went back to normal. Only it wasn't. She became sick and tired more easily. Two months of this until she was pulled aside and the sisters told her why she was ill. They cautioned her to hide it. Madam wouldn't be happy, this was proof that Chiruka had broken the rules (because business happens only in the house and soon, much too soon, Chiruka would understand why).

(-)

Chiruka was terrified. Though she had been punished Madam had never been angry with her, she was still wanted. She was still good for the House. But now there was something inside her (someone that would always want her) and she wanted to be good for Madam.

Four more months she hid it. Steadily growing accustomed and attached to her illness. Her illness would always want her. Always. And now Chiruka wanted it. More and more she began to dream of it, being there in her arms. But Madam knew, a customer had complained (though now there was no threatening whisper of unwanted at this complaint, there was no fear) of her swelling abdomen.

The sisters had been right. Madam was furious. She raged and yelled and screamed and hit her. Ungrateful. Ungrateful little whore. That's all she was now to Madam. Chiruka cried as pain bloomed in her stomach and blood seeped between her thighs. Madam left and didn't say a word. The sisters rushed in and pat her forehead and whispered (no, this wasn't happening she had four months) and held her down and wiped away the blood. They knew, they had known the consequences.

The baby was in her arms. A moment she had dreamed of for months on end, a beautiful image shattered. It was a girl. A beautiful, beautiful girl. A miracle who she loved, who would've loved her. The sisters left her alone and she broke.

She was so warm, and she looked like she was sleeping. Why couldn't she wake up? Why? Chiruka laid there and whispered,

"My baby, my baby wake up. Open your eyes. Please. Please." Lightning flashed and Chiruka wailed. She wailed and screamed.

Her little Setsuna never even had the chance to live.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Reborn was going to kill Iemitsu the idiot. The address on file had led him to an abandoned home. What the fuck was that bastard thinking? Did he never visit or even call? Putting the file away and resisting the urge to tear it into pieces he began to search for clues.

It didn't take long to find the death certificate of one Sawada Nana along with her hospital records (proving to him that Iemitsu had foolishly placed Familga over Family). But there was no mention anywhere of Sawada Tsunahime. She wasn't even a student at any school and hadn't been since the age of thirteen (the teacher in him, the part always covered with sadism, sarcasm and cruelty, was outraged at the thought of this little frail looking girl being denied an education).

It took an insulting two days of questions, hacking and other illegal activities before he has his first lead. One that led to the kind of place that he was much more suited to than the little girl in the photo. Clenching his teeth and cursing Iemitsu he found the House, as it was referred to by the locals. Sending out bugs for reconnaissance he waited and planned. Because no student of his would ever be allowed to stay in a place like this.

(-)

That night, one of the few ones Chiruka wasn't set for the night, she met someone that gave her a little more hope.

(-)

Reborn didn't say anything at first. He only observed. This was no precious princess. The bruises concealed by make up, the frail limbs, the empty eyes and most of all the broken flames. Something that was once so obviously breathtaking were now only remnants, yet they still managed to call to his own. Wresting his flames under control (denying the urge to hold and protect and keep) he spoke,

"Sawada Tsunahime." No response. "Chiruka." A glance. "I am Reborn. I have been sent to tutor you." There was a pause. Knowing just who she had become Reborn also knew being forceful would get him no where.

"In what?" A loaded and wary question. But her eyes were warmer, if only a bit.

"I will tutor you in all subjects needed for you to graduate from high school, I will teach you all you need to grow. I will show you how to leave this place."

(-)

Leave? She could leave? Chiruka had never even imagined leaving before (she had once but that was no longer a part of her). She knew the doors weren't locked but where could she go? Out there she was dame and unnecessary and unwanted. Here she wasn't wanted either but she could pretend. She couldn't pretend out there.

"I can't leave."

(-)

Reborn wanted to kill something (more specifically someone). This is what she had become and it was an idiots fault. He began to pull out documents; a lease for a house, an application for the high school among others.

"You can. Chiruka," Why did he have to take this job? He knew how to beat students into shape, he could turn the cowardly into the strong, the stupid to the intelligent and many more miracles. But heal the broken and the empty? The one thing Reborn didn't excel in was gentleness, he knew that and he also knew that gentleness is exactly what she needed. "Chiruka, you can leave with me right now. If you choose to stay I don't know what will come of it, but it will be nothing good. This is a lonely," She twitched he was getting somewhere, "harmful place. Do you understand?" She nodded. "If you choose to leave I promise that you will become happy to live again."

When she looked up at him, cautious hope flaring in her eyes, Reborn knew that this was a promise he could never break.

(-)

(In another world where Chiruka exists Nono had ignored his mothers teachings and listened to Iemitsu. She was never given a chance instead given to Xanxus to legitimize his rule and produce heirs. This Chiruka broke even further. This Chiruka didn't make it to her twentieth birthday. The Chiruka in our story met Reborn, and had a life.)

(-)

She was skittish. How could Reborn even begin to explain why her father (or even that her father had sent him at all) if she couldn't even sit on the same couch as him without flinching. Not to mention the coffee. To Reborn coffee was necessary however whatever God he pissed off in his last life had decided that his student would fear coffee. Just the smell of it sent her running to her room.

But she didn't avoid him completely, that was somewhat of a blessing. She sat through their sessions, was diligent with her work and she even cooked for him (and after the first time tasting her food Reborn had decided that she would cook from then on out). Still she wouldn't talk to him unless absolutely necessary and was terrified of any sort of contact.

The coffee was some major unknown factor in this and after two weeks he couldn't take her flinches anymore and resolved to only drink his beloved coffee out of sight... which meant only when she was asleep because Reborn had too much to teach to leave her alone. Obviously. (It definitely wasn't the fact that the few times be tried to leave to do some work she looked at him with those doe eyes and he found himself closing the door and turning back around).

(-)

Reborn was a nice person. Chiruka knew this. She also knew that nice people could hurt her horribly, could tear her to shreds. Mama was nice and left her alone, Madam was nice and killed her soul, He was nice and made her... something (something unwanted?). So she kept her distance and kept her silence. She didn't want to lose this. Because she, Chiruka, was living in a real house and had a real kitchen and could make food and go outside (though she never went past her garden) and there was no Madam. And now she was allowed to learn so she could go to school. Something she had never even given a second thought once she left for the streets. This was a miracle that no one like her ever got, and she was grateful.

She made sure to cook and clean and leave shopping lists for Reborn and tend the garden and mend clothes and listen during lessons. She did everything she could so that Reborn wouldn't toss her (because that had to happen eventually, right?).

Chiruka couldn't find it in herself, however, to stop shaking whenever he drank coffee. So frail and stupid and cowardly but she couldn't do anything but run. One day he stopped drinking it, she didn't ask and he never offered an explanation. She still prepared (what seemed to be) his favorites that night in gratitude.

(-)

One month passed and Reborn found himself content, even his flames were content in this atmosphere, buzzing lazily throughout the day. Chiruka was getting better (losing the coffee seemed to help much to his dismay) and would even initiate contact herself, occasionally (and Reborn's flames did not purr when that happened, no they merely were satisfied that the job was going well. That's it.)

Sometimes Chiruka would absentmindedly pat his head or tap his shoulder and then reel back from the realization of what she had done. But soon that reaction subsided and Reborn was pleased at the growing confidence in her. She was ready for school.

(-)

But then something happened. Winter came and she fell back into old habits and her eyes became so cold. Reborn was frantic attempting to find just what had happened but Chiruka wouldn't talk and he was left, for the first time in his life, hopeless.

(He didn't know when he began to depend on her breakfast. When the gentle conversations became a given instead of a trial. When the smiles she gave -so few and far between- began to coerce a real, true genuine smile from him. When he began to see her as more than a job. But the sudden disappearance of the Chriuka he had come to know made it all to obvious how much their relationship had grown)

Chiruka wasn't there anymore, gone to someplace he couldn't reach and The Worlds Greatest Hitman never failed at anything he put his mind to- except this time he was. Until a particular winter day came and Chiruka left the house. He followed.

They stopped beneath a tree with a little stone at its base. They were somewhat in a forest, at the edge of a clearing blanketed in snow. It was empty and the world was quiet. Reborn could do nothing but watch as his student knelt before the stone and laid flowers before it. Just who was this?

"You're my mentor, right?" She whispered.

"Of course." The cold was making it difficult to speak.

"You-you'll listen."

"Always." And Reborn found that was the second easiest promise he had ever made in his life. The first being when he said that someday he'd make her happy.

"I just didn't want to be dame. You understand? I was wanted and he was nice. When he was to much I ignored him but Madam was made and I was so dame, nobody wanted me. But he did. He always did. I let him take me, you know? I let him. In his cafe, it's all because of me because I was dame I fixed that though. And I got her." Her shoulders shuddered and Reborn felt his heart bruise (because Reborn didn't break) just a (little, a smidgen) bit. Was she really? Did fate hate her that much? "She was so beautiful!" Chiruka keened and shook. Reborn had never felt so helpless, so he did the only thing he could and asked a question,

"What was her name?"

"Setsuna. She didn't even get the chance. I couldn't protect her for three more damn months! It's all my fault! The only- the only living being that I loved, that would want me, born dead! Reborn," She finally looked at him and Reborn was frightened by the hollowness in her eyes. "Do you want me?"

"You are my student." And that was all he needed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was Chiruka's first day at school. Somehow managing to be both proud and terrified at the same time she stood on the opposite side of the street and watched the students pour in. There were so many. What if they called her Dame again? Or worse remembered her?

The ringing of the school bell pulled her from her reverie and she dashed across the street (so useless! Late on her first day?) only to run into someone (why did she have to be so dame? So useless). Stumbling back Chiruka held her bag in front of her before bowing,

"Sumimasen." To afraid to look up she didn't know what to do.

"Get to class herbivore." Flinching at the strange word she bowed once more at her fellow student before racing into the school.

(-)

Hibari Kyouya is not kind. While he may enjoy small animals people do not qualify, they are either herbivores or carnivores (though he will soon learn of the mysterious class known as omnivores). He had no qualms against 'biting' herbivores, whatever age or gender. Excuses were only given to the elderly and babies and even then only sparingly. There was really only one thing that could keep him from biting a herbivore to death and that was advice from the fearsome Hibari matriarch, "Never break what has already been broken."

Looking at the girl before him, there was no other way to describe her. Broken. A broken herbivore, and he was not so weak to bite such a broken creature. Next time, however, he would not be so merciful.

(-)

Takeshi had been bowled over by something. Sprawled on the floor he raised a hand to his head, it has hit the floor. As he came into focus he saw a girl (wasn't she in his class) standing above him apologizing over and over. Noticing his lack of smile (which was incorrect because Takeshi always smiled) he quickly plastered one on and began to chuckle.

"Maa maa it's alright," What was her name? Started with sa- no shi... well at lest he knew her first name. "Ruka." The girl blushed and stuttered, he must've gotten it wrong. Big brown eyes still teary from the collision.

"But I made you lose your lunch." Turning his head he saw his bento, with his dad's lovingly prepared sushi, had spilt all over the floor when she knocked him over. At that moment his stomach grumbled.

(-)

"I can share my lunch with you." Her heart was hammering, she wanted to run. But it was her fault his lunch had fallen. Reborn said she needed to get more comfortable with people and she wouldn't disappoint him. A little more firm she stated, "let's go to the roof."

The poor boy must've been dazed still because he just followed, no questions asked. At the roof she sat at her usual place and opened her bento offering it to him first. Moments passed in stiff silence. What should she say? She already had ruined his lunch.

"Why is your smile so fake." Ah. That came out wrong.

(-)

Takeshi was alone on the roof, Ruka had raced off after asking (how did she know? Nobody knew they weren't supposed to know). Ruka was odd, he had decided that she would be his new interest for a while (he must perfect the smile she needed to see the smile).

(-)

"Seems like you made a friend." Reborn nodded towards the tall figure down the street. Chiruka put her head in her hands and her shoulders shook.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Reborn stayed quiet and only allowed himself to tap her shoulder a few times before stepping away (because Reborn did not do comfort damn it). This was good, technically she had a candidate for her Rain guardian however she knew nothing and now he would have to explain it to her before she lost the candidate. Fuck.

(-)

Reborn was being nicer than usual. Chiruka knew he was a genuinely nice man but he wasn't always very obvious (okay he was rarely) about his kindness. Not to mention his kindness was a little different from most (maniacal laughter followed her as her lungs burned racing down atrial) but it was still kindness. However today Reborn had been especially nice; holding the door open for her, cleaning the house while she was at school, and even helping her dodge Yamamoto. Something had happened.

It was only until after dinner (an Italian dish prepared by Reborn with much cursing involved) that she found out.

"Mafia?" Images of thugs in suits were the first things that came to mind.

"Italian yakuza in a sense." Ah. She froze. Her (unwanted), a former girl of the House, she (unwanted unwanted) whom dropped out of middle school, whose father had abandoned (didn't want didn't care) her, she was an heiress (no she was unwanted)?

"Me? There is no one else?" Reborn pushed a teacup towards her, it clattered as she brought it to her mouth.

"You are a true descendant of the first head. Your blood is powerful. The Vongola must be run by someone with the blood and you are the last viable heir."

"What does it mean? To be a boss?"

"First you should know that there is one factor about the Underworld that no civilian will know of." A glow lit the room. It was so warm (it called to her), filling the empty space (even in her chest, if only for a moment), reaching and reaching and she needed to reach back. Something in her lit, a warmth that had been gone for so long had returned. She placed her hand above Reborn's and bathed in the miniature sun, it called forth that warmth from her and vibrant orange strands wound around her fingers warily probing at the presence in front of them.

She was...warm (wanted?)

(-)

Reborn inhaled sharply, not wanting to pull back his hand in case of backlash he could only watch as Chiruka's Sky flames came to life. They were so unmistakably purer it was almost painful to watch them blend with his own even though they to were pure they didn't seem to compare. It was as if the presence of his flame has reminded her of her own and she let it grow and heal somewhat. The shadow of what once had been a magnificent flame was smaller, she had regained some of her ability and it was beautiful.

(-)

"What was that?"

Reborn explained, the seven colors of the rainbow, their strengths and weaknesses and personality and then he told her about hers.

"Sky? But aren't those for special people?"

"The Vongola must be led by a Sky and the blood runs true. When you access these normally it is through will and intent. If your will is strong enough than your flames will help you defy death. As a Sky it is your duty to gather six guardian." But who? Who would want to follow her? She was no leader.

Her heart raced. No longer able to hear Reborn only her thoughts. She was just nothing, something scraped from the bottom of the barrel as a last resort. She would have to trap them into a broken sky but she couldn't! How could she? How could she force others and chain them to something like her. Reborn made it seem as if they would die for her... she wasn't worth that. Standing from the couch she ran for the door.

(-)

Takeshi was whistling that stupid commercial tune again, but he just couldn't stop. Baseball practice had run late and he still hadn't improved his stats. Rubbing a shoulder he decided to cut through one of the side streets, only to be stopped by the labored breathing of a girl.

There, behind the old crates he found the new girl. She was soaked to the bone, probably from the light rain few hours before but she wasn't even shivering. Squatting in front of her he offered his jacket with a smile (the one that said don't be scared I'm only a fool). She didn't respond. Tapping her should he tried another smile (the you can trust me smile). When she looked up his smile faltered (why could she do this? Weren't his smiles perfect?). She didn't even see his smile she just looked at him (only could Dad did that) and she saw him. Takeshi wasn't sure if he knew just what those doe eyes saw.

"Ah. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, remember? I'm in your class," Everybody knew him, why did he need to explain himself to her? "You'll get sick of you stay out here. C'mon." Grabbing her hand (so small) he dragged her to TakeSushi.

"Dad we have a guest!" No answer, he must've gone out to visit a neighbor or something. Shrugging he pulled down a chair and placed the new girl.

"I'll make some tea."

(-)

Yamamoto was so kind (but his smiles were so fake, and she couldn't handle lies anymore) but she didn't smile back.

"Thank you." Then came that ugly fake chuckle of his.

"No problem." As he sat across from her, tea in hand and that stupid grin she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop smiling."

"What?"

"You shouldn't smile if it hurts so much." Gulping the last of her tea she stood. "Thanks again."

(-)

Takeshi found his jacket freshly laundered and neatly folded stop his desk the next morning. All night he had tossed and turned. He did everything right! Chuckled and laughed and grinned at all the right times, gave her the right smile for the right situation. So why did she see it? (Because he didn't want to hide it). He needed to keep the smile on it was the only way to... to what? Live? Survive? Why was he like this anyways?

And so for the first time in years Takeshi eent a day without smiling.

(-)

Takeshi had decided. Ruka was his friend now. It was done. He went straight to her desk at lunch,

"C'mon Ruka!" Grabbing her hand he dragged her to her usual spot on the roof to the shock of the class

Laughing at her stuttering and red face he didn't let go. If she could see him, really see him then he this was worth it.

(-)

The moment he grabbed her hand she felt it. She must've been to upset to notice it before but now? Now it was obvious. The warmth between their hands wasn't just body heat it was something more. It was the warmth, the flames. And she could feel them reaching. In panic she attempt to beat them back down, to keep them for reaching (but it felt so right and so easy). She couldn't do this. Eventually once on the rooftop she was able to slip from his grasp and scrambled over to the fence.

"P-please don't touch me." The smile on his face fell (why was this one so different? Why did it hurt when this smile went away?).

"Ahaha, sorry."

"Why are you here?"

"'Cause you're interesting." She felt a twitch form beneath her eyelid. 'Interesting'?

"Why do you care if I'm interesting?"

"I dunno. I want you to be my friend though. I think we're friends, Ruka." Damn him. She couldn't she would only trap him (but he would be hers, she could feel it).

"Ruka?"

"Sorry I keep forgetting your name!" A loud boisterous laugh followed and Chiruka found herself wanting to slug him.

"Shimizu Chiruka!"

"Eh, I like Ruka better. Call me Takeshi!"

(-)

Takeshi felt like he was doing well. She stopped protecting going to the roof as long as he didn't touch her. She started talking with him more, opening up bit by bit. It was a good place that they had made on that roof.

The only days that he didn't walk home with Ruka was days that he had baseball practice. This was one of those days. Sempai had noticed his batting ever age had gone down, they had suggested he stay and work on it (he gave them the idiot kouhai smile) and he agreed. It was late and he was tired, but he kept going because even though there was Ruka she still wasn't there, he still had to smile when he left that rooftop. Takeshi was the baseball ace with a smile. Thunk, a foul ball. He always led the team to victory. Strike. He couldn't fail. Foul, again. If he did who was he?

All he could feel was the burning pain of the impact.

(-)

Takeshi had a cast. Chiruka kept herself from getting close to the group of condolence givers and instead watched. His smile was worse. It stung to see that after a week of constant smiles (that she caused) that were real (at least around her). To see that fake grin made bike ride in her throat. She couldn't look at him.

Her mistake.

"Yamamoto Takeshi is gonna jump from the roof! Hurry!" Classroom doors were forcibly opened and students rushed through the corridors to the courtyard, hoping for a glimpse.

Chiruka froze. Takeshi? Then she burst into movement. Racing to the roof (what if she was late?) legs burning (would he even listen to something like her?) and chest heaving she clambered up the stairs (please no more). He was standing in the other side of that stupid fence. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she moved forward. Slowly, she didn't want to scare him.

"T-Takeshi-kun?" Twisting her fingers she waited for him to look at her.

"Aah. Ruka." (Smile was wrongwrongwrong) "Without this arm I'm nothing. The baseball gods have forsaken me." He have a bitter chuckle and Chiruka grabbed his hand (he was hers and he was hurting). His eyes widened at the contact.

"No."

"But I'm nothing."

"No."

"You don't understand they'll just forget about me and leave because I'm not bright enough!" Eyes blazing in fury his balance off kilter for a mere second caused him to sway. She didn't let go.

"I-I think we're friends, Takeshi. I'm no good, I'm really pathetic." Tears began to drip down her face. "And I'm selfish. But I think we're friends." Amber eyes gazed into his own. "Friends don't forget and friends don't leave. You're my friend." With that single word she let the warmth go.

Her flames cradled and coaxed his (see? see how much you'll be missed youbelongyoubelongbelonghere) own until blue and orange strands intertwined around their fingers before settling. Looking at each other after the light show they noticed each others tears.

"Okay." With that Takeshi stepped over the fence, he was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

(CHAPTER 3 is FIXED)

Lambo was so hungry. He didn't know how long it'd been since his last meal but he did know that soon he would be to weak to do anything about it. He curled into himself, shivering under one of the trees in the park when he caught the scent of something delicious. Raising his head he looked for the source. There, a girl and a boy were sharing a... bento? He thought that was what they were called at least. It was full to the brim and they were smiling. Rage rose inside of him, he was hungry and he needed thy and they didn't (why were they allowed to be happy? _he_ wasn't).

His decision made he raced towards them from the side, they would just think he was another kid playing. He was invisible after all.

(-)

Little hands grabbed at her bento, out of reflex she snatched it back and Takeshi grabbed the kid. Keeping him from running. He was scrawny, bruised and covered in dirt. His big green eyes glared, a pout forming.

"Lemme go!" He struggled and clawed at Takeshi. Moving quickly she set the bento aside and kneeled next to him.

"Are you hungry?" (Would her baby have been like this? Raised in that House?) "If you want you can have some." She reached over and grabbed the bento holding it in front of the boy.

"Lambo don' need nothin' from you!" In response the boys stomach growled and a fierce blush rose in his cheeks. Glancing towards Takeshi she waited for him to release the boy before continuing.

"Would you like to come to my home for dinner?" The boy looked around, seemingly nervous. "Would you like me to walk you home instead?" The boy mumbled something,

"Pardon me but I couldn't understand. Could you repeat that?"

"Lambo don' got no home. Lambo alone."

(-)

The nice lady didn't like what Lambo said. Would she still give Lambo food? He was so hungry and maybe Nice Lady was telling the truth.

"Well, Lambo. You can stay with me for awhile. I'm Chiruka, this is my friend Takeshi." Nice Lady held out her hand. Nobody had held Lambos hand in a long long time (not since Mama).

Lambo held Chiruka's hand and he was filled with the fuzzy warmth that he had missed so much.

(-)

Luckily Reborn wasn't home. She wasn't sure how he would react to a child being in what was, legally, his apartment. Herding him to the bathroom she immediately drew him a bath and had Takeshi wait by the door (Lambo had been so adamant that he was a boy so she had to get out) if he needed help so she could start cooking.

She fell into the routine of following a recipe. Cooking was the only thing she had left of her mother really. No photos, memories fuzzy, no one who knew her or cares to know her, all that was left were the recipes ingrained in Chiruka's thoughts. Leaving it to finish she prepared some tea.

"No! Not gonna!" Rushing to the bathroom she saw a sobbing Lambo clean and wrapped in a fluffy towel clutching his dirty sweater that was obviously much to small for his form. Takeshi had backed away, attempting to pacify the child.

"Lambo calm down." Making hushing noise she moved forward slowly holding out her arms before gathering the crying boy into her arms.

She took him to the bedroom and sat him down. Hopefully moving him to someplace more comfy than a bathroom floor would help to calm him down. She waited for his hiccuping sobs to slow before presenting him with an old worn shirt of hers to wear.

"I won't take your sweater but can you please wear something clean?" The boy nodded and got dressed quickly before taking her hand.

(-)

Reborn came home (home? really?) to find his student having an early dinner and she had picked up a stray. Feeling an oncoming headache Reborn sighed before strolling into the kitchen. A rugrat was sitting in his chair.

"Chiruka. What is this?" The girl stood, shaking.

"Reborn! I- uh Lambo needs to stay!" Was that some spine he sensed?

"Is that so?" No emotion. Let's see how she reacts (if his lessons had helped at all). To his pleasant surprise she didn't cower, instead she straightened.

"Yes. Lambo needs to stay. He's staying, Reborn." Reborn tipped his hat and allowed himself to smirk.

"Very well, Ruka." The girl blushed and Reborn laughed as he left the room.

Now he had something to work with. This was going to be fun.

(-)

Chiruka sent Takeshi home with some leftovers to take to his dad. Pulling Lambos now clean sweater out of the dryer she paused and looked it over. The thing had obviously once been something else, more of a jumper probably as it had been cut around the waist. What once had been cow prints were now fades of barely discernible patches. The whole item was ripped and frayed and in truth barely counted as clothin.

But it obviously meant something to Lambo. Determined she pulled out a sewing kit. She was by no means an expert but she knew the basics. Hopefully that would be enough.

(-)

Lambo was so tired, but the nice lady had his sweater. He couldn't go to sleep yet. He waited on the couch _forever._ When nice lady did come out she had his sweater. Lambo snatched it from his hand (it was all he had) and inspected it. The patches were still faded but it was clean and smelt like the nice lady did, warm and some kind of flowery scent. Looking for more tears he came to a sudden realization, all the tears had been fixed! He could still see them, they were like scars all stitched up, but they were fixed! Lambo sniffed and rubbed his nose quickly, the nice lady didn't want to see him cry ( _crying_ was for _babies_ and _weaklings_ ). But she just pulled him in and wrapped him in her arms, again.

If Mama was still here, wouldn't she be like this?

(-)

The next morning Chiruka woke up next to a warm body. Panicking (she was in the _House_!) she tried to stay still. But then the memories came back, Reborn, Takeshi, all of it. When she was no longer paralyzed with fear she turned around and saw that it was Lambo. The poor boy had cried most of the night, they must have fallen asleep at some point. Moving quickly and as quietly as possible she left the bed. About to go to the kitchen she turned and pulled the covers over Lambo, it was getting chilly after all.

Reborn was waiting in the kitchen, tea in hand (she still couldn't stand the scent of coffee, but _some day_ ). She got started on breakfast and let an easy silence cover them as she began. She didn't need to speak, Reborn never pressured her and for that she was thankful. But there was just so much happening and all at once. She still hadn't even talked to Reborn about the Mafia. The Mafia. She still couldn't believe what that fool had hidden from them all these years. He hadn't even been the one to tell her, he had sent a _stranger_ did that man even know-

"Chiruka." She turned to face him, head high and back straight just as he had taught her. "What will you do with the boy?"

"He'll stay here."

"So you've said. But do you have a plan? Bosses have a plan. When people begin to ask questions what will you say?" Chiruka deflated. That's right she hadn't even thought about it. The boy was obviously foreign, an accent similar to Reborn's so maybe Italian, and he had nothing with him not even papers. Would he be taken away? Where would she even put him when she was at school? She couldn't just leave him here alone! God only knows where Reborn went during the day, only occasionally making himself appear in her school (that she knew of).

"Reborn I-I don't know. He needs papers, and-and I'll need to put him in school. Reborn, how do I do this?" The man smirked.

"Don't worry, the World's Greatest Hitman knows all." Those words cut through her panic and Chiruka found herself chuckling at the familiar phrase. Yes, Reborn would help her.

(-)

Lambo was enrolled quickly into Namimori elementary. Reborn only said that he got papers from _acquaintances_ and to leave it at that. She did. For the next to weeks her entire schedule had changed. It wasn't a complete overhaul but it was enough. In the mornings she more often than not had to keep Lambo away from Reborn, her tutor apparently wasn't so fond of children. Then she and Takashi would walk the boy to his school before heading to class. After school they would walk him home. Chiruka found herself constantly clung to by Lambo and no longer was alone. Constantly doing something with the boy whether it be homework or making him a snack. If she was out of his sight for to long he would panic.

At night the nightmares kept him in her room. But she didn't mind so much, the boy kept her nightmares at bay. It was so easy to love him. It was so easy to accept him. She found herself enjoying the cuddles and talks and the playtime, she enjoyed having someone love her back. Because after two weeks she wasn't Chiruka or Nice Lady, she was Mama.

"Mama lookit!"

"Mama Reborn's being a meanie!"

"Mama Takeshi-nii is here."

"Mama can I have an extra cookie?"

Mama. How could she do anything but smile when she heard that title?

(-)

 **EXTRA CONTEXT A/N**

 **I don't usually do ANs but a lot of you brought up some good points I would like to address here.**

 **ON ROMANCE : Romance really isn't the focus of this story as Chiruka is having such a difficult time forming even the smallest of relationships and also with all that happened to her she doesn't really believe in Romantic Love. To her love is familial and platonic, she's had no examples of Romantic Love in her life. That being said if the characters start going in a certain direction I won't stop them. Also you may even convince me of a pairing through reviews so we'll have to wait and see.**

 **ON FLAMES : To me Sky flames purity isn't so much on the individual strength of a person or the situations they've gone through but rather a willingness and capability to fulfill their role as the Sky. Meaning the purity of her flames comes from the fact that when she accepts someone she accepts them completely and therefore has such a pure Sky Flame. Less pure Sky flames would belong to users who may betray or break those they've made bonds with or even just not accept others at all. Thus even though she is a broken person her flames themselves didn't become less pure because she is still a very accepting and loyal person it just takes a while to create a bond; instead, where as a child she was practically enveloped in the strength of her flames they have receded and shrunk, practically faded because as the years went on she was living less and less as a person and having a stillborn basically traumatized her to the point where she locked away or chased out her own flames, thats why to Reborn her flames are more of an echo of what once was because she used to have so much trust and love and 'dying will' but now she is struggling to even get up in the mornings.**

 **Whew, sorry for the long rant. Also I would like any reader to feel free to ask questions or make constructive criticism and I will do my best to answer!**

 **UP NEXT: Gokudera and maybe a bit of Kyouya**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The transfer student was terrifying. With silver hair and what seemed to be a permanent scowl he hated her from the start. In all honesty, though, he was no where near the level of scary that Hibari-sempai was at. Therefore handling him was easier in a sense. He ignored her for the most part and when he didn't he had that scowl. This went on for a week until she ran into him outside of school for the first time.

(-)

"H-hello." Hers eyes darted to the side, unable to meet his own. Hayato sneered. This weak thing was what he was supposed to pledge his life to? Fuck that. But when the Vongola asked something a low level thug like him couldn't just say no so now he was stuck here until the little bitch died.

"Hime." He took a drag and watched as the girl flinched at his exhale, the smoke curling around her.

"M-My name is Shimizu Chiruka." What?

"The fuck you trying to pull? I already know it's Sawada Tsunahime." The girl ran. Of course. The Vongola was going to fall and Hayato was going down with them.

(-)

The transfer student was following Ruka. Takeshi didn't like it one bit, watching the boy glare at her made his hand twitch and reach for a weapon that wasn't there (ah, that was why his father always carried a blade). Even to the elementary to pick up Lambo.

"Mama!" The small child almost ran over Ruka.

Zoning out on the conversation Takeshi focused on the transfer instead. Ruka was his friend, his only real friend. He knew that they weren't close to the point of complete trust but he knew that there was potential. It was bright enough that he wasn't going to let that potential fade. Even if she had a tendency to keep large parts of herself hidden.

(-)

This assignment was shit. Tailing the princess was annoying, to say the least, and that idiot always knew he was following. But no skin of his back. All he had to do was wait for Reborn (and never cross him, he was the stuff of legends) and then he could go off til he was summoned again.

He leaned against a fence across the street and watched as the little group went inside. A tip of Reborn's hat and he left. Hayato immediately went to his shitty apartment in his even shittier neighborhood.

He rummaged through his fridge for a bit before giving up. No dinner then. Digging around his pockets he looked for a smoke. Finding only one left in the box he cursed. He wasn't even sure where to get a pack of smokes in a place like Namimori. But if the twitch in his hands was anything to go by he would need to find out quick.

(-)

Smoking Bomb was a good choice. Reborn had to give the fool credit for picking someone with so much potential as a storm. On the other hand his personality was to rough for Ruka and it would be difficult to get their relationship to Guardian level. Reborn exhaled (the Greatesr Hitman in the World didn't sigh).

"Ruka-chan." There it was, a twinge of annoyance from the student. "We're out of tea."

"I just bought some yesterday!" She was raising her voice, if Reborn was anyone else he might've said he was proud. Okay, he was. Proud of his skill of course.

"So?" Ruka pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. Takeshi?" The boys head popped out of the kitchen. While the two talked Reborn continued to ponder the issue of Guardians.

Takeshi was obviously going to be her Rain and likely her closest and most loyal guardian. But was he right hand material? The boy was a natural Hitman and seemed more suited to the role of a bodyguard than a right hand. Ideally, and if his student had been anyone else, he would've forced Smoking Bomb into that position. Then there was the issue of lightning. While Lambo was the perfect choice he was also a child and Reborn couldn't see Ruka allowing him to fight. He should have the ten year bazooka however so maybe that would lessen her worry?

"Reborn!" Raising his head he waited. "Takeshi will keep an eye on Lambo but you can't start anything with him. Promise me?" Reborn held back a snicker, the rain was pouting in the back with the kid. They obviously didn't like her out of their sight (the fact that he didn't either was staunchly ignored).

"Hitman's honor."

(-)

Really! She didn't want to know what Reborn did with the tea but he couldn't make it last longer than one day? Hopefully the house wouldn't be in ruin by the time she returned. Reborn seemed to take sadistic pleasure in causing Lambos tantrums. The boy was a good kid just... sensitive.

No point in worrying about it anymore she continued towards the market. Of course it had started to drizzle while she walked. Shielding her head with her bag she began to jog. Only to be stopped by the sound of a body hitting the ground she peered down a side street. The transfer was just standing again and Hibari-sempai was giving the beating. Why? Sempai only did that to rule breakers- cigarettes. The fool had been smoking since he arrived and it finally had caught up to him in the form of Hibari.

She should leave before she got caught up in this too. But the gaunt face and shaky hands of several sisters came to mind. She knew what happened to long term smokers and Hibaris treatment wasn't going to help. Taking a deep breath she tried to remember all that Reborn had taught her.

A mafia boss doesn't slouch. She straightened her shoulders

A boss never shows fear. She loosened her grip on her purse and forced the shake in her hands to stop.

A boss does everything on their terms, if they can't then they make it so. She stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Hibari-sempai?" The beating stopped momentarily and silver eyes pierced her.

"Eukaryote." Ignoring the odd term she placed herself closer, not even glancing towards the bruised boy on the ground.

"The transfer doesn't know the rules."

"He will learn them." Hibari gave a small quick and the sickening sound of flesh being pounded echoed.

"Yes. But he came from Italy. It's different there."

"Hn." He glared.

"Maybe not as much."

"I'll bite him to death, smoking is not allowed in Namimori." Not completely true. The house had always been full of smoke.

"If he quits will you leave him alone?"

"Hn."

"I can help him but he'll need time." The transfer had been smoking for a while. Getting him to stop wouldn't be easy.

"Weak herbivore." Racking her brain for the terminology the infamous demon of Namimori used she attempted to convince him.

"It's an addiction sempai, he can't just stop. He's not a... carnivore like you. He doesn't have the self control."

"You will take responsibility?"

"Yes."

"One month."

"Thank you sempai." Bowing she didn't look up until the man had left.

Rushing to the transfers side she rolled him over. He was thin, he obviously hasn't been eating though his thinness was usually hidden by the uniform became visible in his damp casual wear. What was the transfers name again? Goku something. Gokudera? He could correct her later she supposed.

"Gokudera?" Tapping his face gently she saw his eyes twitch. "You don't have to talk but I need you to get up. I can't lift you on my own. Okay?" A moan was her only response.

Sighing she dragged him over to a wall to get him into a sitting position. From there she grabbed an arm, suddenly ridiculously thankful for Reborn's hellish conditioning, and pulled him up. He had enough consciousness to stand on his own for a few seconds while she maneuvered him into a leaning position.

"It's not a long walk. But you need to stay awake." Acutely aware of the dangers of a possible concussion she did her best to keep him awake.

It was slow going and they would have to stop every five minutes to lean him against a wall. Ruka chattered nonstop about anything and everything, trying to keep him awake. She told him about Lambo with his tantrums snove of grape flavored anything. Of Takeshi and his gentleness. Of Reborn and his kindness even though he was a sadistic and hellish tutor. How lucky she was to have them even if they were crazy at times.

Once they were just outside the house the occupants must have seen them approach because the door was thrown open and Takeshi rushed towards them.

"Hibari-sempai. Let's get him inside."

(-)

Hayato was aching all over. That demon (and seriously what was someone like that doing in this sleepy town) had given him a beating. He was going to have to drag himself back to the apartments, at least he had managed to lift a pack of smokes off a guy before getting beat.

Opening his eyes he quickly shut them again, the light was to bright. It was morning, but last thing he remembered it was evening. He had been out longer than he thought. Faking sleep he began to catalog what he could of his surroundings. Soft sheets, a lot better than his own, clean place. Not a lot of noise so he was leaning towards a house rather than an apartment building. Someone had taken him to their home. The familiar itch of bandages told him they had also tended to his wounds.

There was soft chatter just outside what he assumed was a door. Unsure if the door was open or not he kept still, he wanted more information before he drew attention to himself.

"-another stray?" The voice was focused, sure and mature.

"He needed help." This one was weaker, likely his savior. A girl, probably soft hearted and mistaking kind for weak.

"Fine." Steps echoed, the first voice had left but a third quickly chimed in.

"What're you gonna tell him?"

"The truth. You've seen him. He's sick, I don't even know if he's been eating let alone the smoking problem." The voices were coming closer, now inside the room.

Hayato's pride had taken a hit. So he hadn't been eating a lot but he wasn't frail (the shakes were just from the cold, he wasn't used to the weather). It's not like he was a chef or anything. Plenty of people smoked, and he needed the smokes. Twitching he decided it was time to get up.

Opening his eyes he was met with the sight of Sawada. The princess. A sneer forced itself on his face. The spoilt weakling of an heiress had found him? He owed something like her? The girl turned towards him.

"H-hello. You're Gokudera Hayato, right? Can you remember what happened?" He gave her a stiff nod, not trusting himself to speak quite yet.

"I'm not sick." He should've just kept his mouth shut, could've left quicker. He didnt look at her (didn't want to see the pity).

"Gokudera-san, if you're as fine as you think you are then stand."

(-)

His head snapped towards her. Gokudera wasn't the type of person to listen, she'd have to be harsh to get him to stay. The idiot would probably drag himself away at the first chance if his scowl was anything to judge by.

"Che. Fine." Pushing the blanket away showed his severely bandaged torso. Reborn had checked him over but left the rest of first aid to her. He was 'her stray' after all.

He made it one step before falling backwards back to the bed. Ruka bit back an 'I told you so' and instead gave him the tray she had brought with her.

"You need to eat and get your strength back up. Have you been eating at all lately?" He didn't answer and turned his head from the tray.

"Look, you're only hurting yourself at this point. I don't know what kind of life you've lived before but trust me, the path you're on is just going to kill you. Takeshi, pets leave him to his breakfast." Takeshi stayed behind her, she knew he was guarding her back. He still didn't like the transfer, but she wasn't sure if she did either yet.

(-)

After they had left Hayato dug into the breakfast. It was heavenly. For years he had been living off of junk food, take out, and microwavable meals. He couldn't remember the last time he had something homemade. And, as much as it stung, the girl was right. He knew his diet left much to be desired but he has other things to worry about. Like his smokes. A glance had shown that he had been changed into something more comfortable and that his smokes were no where in sight.

Knowing he was to weak he rested for the next few hours. He never let himself fall into a deep sleep, not knowing what the occupants of the house wanted. Reborn knew about his contract but he was sure the rest of the house didn't. That meant they wouldn't uphold it, he wasn't seen as an ally to them therefore he was a danger and would likely be treated as such. The princesses toy didn't like him much either, he had some sort of presence but was obviously inexperienced. However in this state Hayato didn't think he could take anyone.

After a few hours the toy came in. Attempting a threatening stance, it would work on others but Hayato had been in the underworld for a while. But it wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

"Ruka saved you."

"She bandaged me up. I would've gotten up eventually."

"It was raining you would've been sick real bad." The rain. He supposed it could've led to hypothermia or pneumonia, that would've been detrimental and possibly fatal. Grinding his teeth he responded,

"Fine, the spoilt princess saved me. Does she want another toy? An accessory to show off? A pet?" The girl saved him for a reason, and being the Vongola heiress likely wanted another toy.

"Ruka doesn't think like that." Hayato scoffed.

"What? She wanted to be my friend?" Nobody thought like that. Everybody wanted something.

"I don't think so either. She just didn't want to see you kill yourself I guess."

"I wouldn't have died!" Silence fell. The toy changed the subject,

"Hibari is gonna get you again if you can't get the rules."

"Let him try. I'll be ready next time."

"Yeah, but it won't be just you. To him you're Rukas responsibility. You screw up and she's gonna be dragged in." The toys hands were clenched, protective was he?

"Scared your bed warmers gonna be to bruised to keep you comp-" Hayato couldn't breathe, there was an arm putting so much pressure (he didn't want to die! he couldn't die! nononono!) and he was scrabbling now.

"Don't talk about her like that. You don't know anything. Try it again and you won't be allowed near her. You screw up and Ruka gets hurt then it won't be Hibari that you're going to have to watch out for." Darkness was creeping at the edge of his vision when he was let go, he dropped back onto the bed gasping for breath.

Looking back at the toy- no Yamamoto, shock creeped up as he watched the frown fade into a smirk. Yamamoto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head,

"Maa, was I to harsh? But you'll get it." The unspoken threat hung in the room. And Gokudera swore not to underestimate the guy again.

"I get it."

(-)

Ruka went back to the room only to serve lunch. Lambo had tagged along, saying that big boys were strong and helped mamas do hard work. She let him carry the pitcher of water, warning him not to spill it as they went up the stairs.

Takeshi was already in the room. Unsure she decided to ignore the tension for now and instead gave Gokudera his lunch.

"Where are my smokes?" She raised a brow before noticing the shake in his hands.

"Gokudera-san smoking isn't allowed in Namimori."

"Don't give a shit, those are mine." She sighed and pulled the pack from her pocket.

"Lambo, Takeshi leave us." Lambo whined and complained but Takeshi pulled him out with a promise of a grape flavored snack.

"Gokudera-san the next time you smoke Hibari isn't going to be so lenient." She held up a hand when he was about to interrupt. "However I got him to make a deal, you have one month to wean yourself off the habit."

"It's not that simple."

"I'm not an idiot, I know you're an addict. But if you can't even take the care to eat every once in a while than you're going to die that much quicker. Stay here for a while and get healthy. I'll be helping you stay off your habit."

"You can't make that decision for me!"

"Then think of it as payment. I got you her last night and took care of your injuries, as payment you're going to stay and get healthy and try to kick the habit."

"I can give you money." She shook her head, she was going to have to force him into this. While she felt bad she knew she'd feel worse if she let him leave and starve himself.

"I won't accept that. This is the payment I want and then we're even." She could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?" Gokudera was the kind of person who wouldn't accept the answer she was about to give, but she was to tired to think of a better one.

"You need it."

 **CHAPTER**

 **(-)**

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long as you can probably tell Gokudera was being stubborn. The main issue is that with the characters being older a lot of them are more stubborn then they were in canon. Unlike in canon Gokudera has been on his own longer and this assignment from the CEDEF to protect the heiress is like winning the lottery. He's more jaded and without the DW bullet being used in the same situation in canon he's a lot more cautious and has no reason to really trust Chiruka.**

 **What did you think? Questions? Suggestions? Predictions?**

 **Next: possibly Ryohei, Fon, Ipin and Dino in various amounts**


End file.
